


A Starry Night.

by a19YearOldTryingHerBest



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a19YearOldTryingHerBest/pseuds/a19YearOldTryingHerBest
Summary: Bill is reminded of the age difference he has with the love of his life.
Relationships: Bill Hader & Reader, Bill Hader & You, Bill Hader / OFC, Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s), Bill Hader/Reader, Bill Hader/You
Kudos: 35





	A Starry Night.

He had woken up a few minutes before by his alarm and was waiting for her to wake up. He looked at her in awe like if he was looking at every star in the galaxy. She was beautiful and she was laying in bed next to him. She had been every night for the past four months and Bill still couldn’t wrap his head around it. He saw her scrunch up her face a little before she slightly opened her eyes. She smiled the second she saw him looking at her. She closed her eyes, still smiling and moved to snuggle against his chest. Her right hand placed itself almost by inertia on his waist while the left one stayed with her, holding herself from the waist. Her head was against his chest, letting her hear his heartbeat and breathing.

He felt his heart fluttered, and the hand on his waist grabbing him ever so softly was only making him smile wider — Good morning. — Sarah mumbled, her voice a bit ruff and tired but he still found it endearing.

— Good morning, sweetheart. — he replied. He let his right arm under his own head, so it would stay out of the way, and put his other hand on top of the one she left on her waist, grabbing her hand an caressing her skin with his thumb.

They stayed like that for a moment talking about the things each had to do that day, Bill only moving to leave a kiss on her forehead every couple of minutes, taking the chance to share he affection in other way than caressing her skin.

After almost forty five minutes laying together -which still felt like it wasn’t enough- they both had to give up their intimate moment and get up to start their day.

Bill always showered before bed, so when Sarah entered to shower Bill went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Taking advantage that the kids weren’t there and he didn’t have to make a healthy, balanced breakfast, he started making pancakes. Some with blueberries for her, others plain for himself.

He was half done when he heard her come into the kitchen and felt her arms slid on his torso to hug him. She rested her cheek against his back for a brief moment, almost like she was snoozing off an alarm just to put her head on top of the pillow for five more minutes. He smiled and intertwined his fingers with her’s leaving only one hand on top of his stomach, flipping pancakes with the other — How was the shower? — he asked with a soft chuckle, rubbing her knuckles slowly, as a way to bring a bit of the soft mess of caressing, kissing and laying together in bed to the kitchen.

She smiled brightly and kissed his shoulder blade — It was great. How are the pancakes?

He smiled a bit, noting her playful and teasing tone — I hope they’re good.

Without moving their positions too much she swung to her right and looked to the pan where the pancakes were — They’re not burnt. — she observed, jokingly saying it as it was some sort of unbelievable event.

— Alright. It happened only once. — he teased back, getting the pancakes of the pan and putting them in two different plates — And, to my favor, — he turned the stove off and turned around, her hug not breaking but leaving her with her chin on his chest, not far from his face — they weren’t really that burnt.

— Honey, they looked like coal. — she teased a bit before releasing him from the hug and taking both plates to the table, he laughed softly and followed her with the orange juice, the butter and syrup. They ate chatting about new movies coming up, their schedule for the upcoming filming season and the girl’s school grades.

It always amazed him how much calmer he felt around her. It didn’t matter what they were doing, he felt calm. She was, to him, the equivalent of a quiet and warm starry night. When he looked at her was like looking at the stars, everything seemed to make sense because of it, every problem felt a thousand times smaller and it just made him feel as if he was where he was supposed to be, it just felt right.

Soon they both had to leave, Bill was writing season 3 of Barry and Sarah went filming a tv series she was working on. His office wasn’t far from the set she was filming on, so they would always do little lunches or dinners to see each other on the day. They saw each other at lunch were they arranged she would get back to the house, since she was leaving earlier, and if Bill didn’t left too late and tired they could watch something and have a dinner.

The rest of the day went by easily and Bill was lucky to get back home early. When her entered their house the lack of music or tv sound struck him immediately. Making him know that something serious was going on. He went to the living room and saw Sarah sitting on the couch, her legs stretched across, a large t-shirt she supposedly borrowed from him on and looking into her cellphone with concentration — Hey. — he said, surrounding the couch to face her.

Sarah looked up from her phone, he could see she was reading an article but it didn’t seem like a fancy one. A conflicted and sad look in her eyes where what made him concerned — Hey. — she pulled her legs slowly close to her body, leaving a place for him to seat near her.

He sat on the couch right next to her. He looked at her face, almost as if he was looking for clues — What happened? — he asked, getting a lock of hair behind her ear.

— They found out about us. — she stated before stretching her legs above hi legs and laying her head on his shoulder. Her left arm slithered around his back, softly grabbing his torso. Bill’s arm surrounded her torso and grabbed the shoulder that was left exposed to the warm night, keeping her closer to him. He thought of it for a second. He didn’t mind people knowing. Not one bit. He tried to understand why she seemed upset but he wasn’t sure what she would be so he rested his free hand on her leg and waited for her to explain it — It’s just- they’re saying mean stuff. About both of us.

— They are? — he asked. She looked for her phone and he pressed his lips against her forehead. He didn’t care what people would say but he could see that she did, to some degree it affected her. He had learned to ignore those click-bait articles about people’s lives but she was fairly knew to the weird stoplight they were in.

**41 year old actor Bill Hader seen having romantic lunch with 23 year old actress Sarah Kaufman.**

And, without even reading it he knew what it would be about. But he read it anyway. They gave details about his life taking special attention to the fact that he had been married and had children, and that she hadn’t had any public long lasting relationships. They centered mostly about the age gap between them, basically saying that she was a midlife crisis to him and he was a help for publicity to her.

He felt guilty for a moment, seeing Sarah with her look lost in the air, probably thinking about the situation and how to handle it, evaluating all the choices. He felt guilty because, every bad thing they said about her was because of him. Because he was older, because of their age.

He knew about the age difference. Of course he knew. It had tortured him since the day he met her. She was almost half his age, he had felt like and asshole when he realized it. She was twenty-three. Eighteen years younger than him. That number was like burden everyday he fell in love with her, except when he was with her, except when she talked and carried herself in a way that seemed more mature, more mature than anyone he had ever met. She would always be patient, understanding and giving but not to an extreme where one could take her as a fool, she could stand up for herself or others without hesitation and she would do it, she was more familiar with feelings and could express them in a way everyone would understand. It’s said that one can’t be young and wise, well, she was the exception. It wasn’t that she made him feel young, it was that, for them, there were no numbers, there was no age, they were soulmates, nothing past that mattered. But he still felt guilty.

— I’m sorry. — he said, making her snap out of her train of thought. She turned to him, straightening herself, looking concerned and confused — About this… getting out. All the thing they’re saying about us. About you. It’s all wrong. I’m sorry I put you into this.

There was a look in her eyes he had seen a million times. It was understanding. But it wasn’t that she was just sympathetic for him, she actually understood what he meant, where he was coming from.  
It had always been easier with her, understanding, listening, talking. Bill had always found it hard to understand other people, to communicate with them, but she was something else. He could understand her, even if nobody else did.

— Bill, stop. — she shushed, taking her hand from his back and resting it on his cheek — You didn’t but me into anything and you shouldn’t be apologizing for anything. I want this. I don’t care what they say. — he looked at her, his eyes darting between both of her eyes. Some sort of sadness and hope glimmering in his eyes. He settled herself and looked at him, he played attention to her every move and every word she started to utter— Look, for the most part of my life I just wanted somebody to be there with. I would get on my bedroom window and look at the stars and hope that one day someone would sit there with me. I always thought that it could be anyone, but it can’t be. It doesn’t feel right to just be with anyone else. You’re the only one that it makes it all just- feel right. _You’re the one_ , alright? — she shook her head, letting a smile light up her face — And it doesn’t matter what anyone says about us because it feels right. Because, no matter where I am, I feel the breeze from my bedroom window and I see all of the stars if I’m with you, Bill. I _love_ you.

He felt his breath stop for a second. It was the first time any of them had said it but there was no hesitation, no doubt in the air, they both knew they loved each other — I love you, too. — he saw her smile and found himself in absolute glee — And you’re the one for me, too, Sarah. — he was sure she knew but he said it anyway. She smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss him softly. After a few seconds they broke away from the kiss and looked at each other, seeing every beautiful detail and every minimal imperfection, they felt as if they were looking at the stars in the middle of a dark, vast field. It was sublime. It felt calm and oddly familiar but it awakened a wide sense of wonder and amazement from within. They both stayed like that, completely marveled by the love of their life


End file.
